1942
by Doncella Candy
Summary: Esto no tenía mucho sentido, hace unos momentos estaban en una cueva escuchando a dos ancianas hablando, y luego despertaban en medio de una batalla. — ¿Qu-qué es eso?. — Eso, Inuyasha — dijo Kagome — son bombas. Estamos en medio de una guerra.


Hola! ésta historia es parte del Torneo de retos en el foro Siéntate! tenía que ser Romance/Aventura, y la última me cuesta horrores. No soy buena para hacer que los personajes corran peligros y tengan batallas :|

**Si quieren pueden pasar por este link y votarlo: ** topic/84265/82604730/1/Votaciones-Grupo-1#82604730

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya saben que son de Rumiko), pero la historia sí :)

* * *

**1942**

Este día sería perfecto.

Era simple y a la vez encantador. Estaba dando un paseo realmente romántico tomados de la mano, por unos paisajes que Kagome jamás había visto, él quiso sorprenderla.

Esa sencilla acción hizo que la miko amara aún más a Inuyasha (si es que eso era posible).

Todo aquello era por el aniversario, ya había pasado un año desde que se convirtieron en compañeros. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera supo cuando pasó. Un día estaba llorando por poder ver al hanyô, y al siguiente ya se habían casado y eran felices.

Extrañaba a su familia, pero en los anteriores tres años ella se dedicó, de alguna manera, a despedirlos, a decirles cuanto los amaba. Después de todo lo que había sucedido con Naraku, era comprensible que la chica tuviera pánico a que un día algo le pasara y ella, en el peor de los casos, muriera.

Dejando atrás los recuerdos dolorosos, se dedicó a disfrutar de su marido y el lugar.

— Es realmente hermoso, Inuyasha. Gracias.

— Keh.

Y era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Se poyó más contra él, y cerró los ojos, aspirando el suave aroma de la naturaleza que sólo podía encontrarlo allí. En el Sengoku.

La detuvo en seco y la separó de él. A Kagome eso le pareció de lo más extraño. Tomándola de los hombros y mirándola fijamente habló.

— Presta atención a lo que te voy a decir. Porque será la única vez que lo escucharás ¿entendido? — un color carmesí estaba empezando a aparecer en su rostro, pero eso no le impidió hacer saber sus sentimientos — Te amo. Y eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. ¡Espera! Eso no tiene que ver con el hecho de que te quiera, es decir, lo importante es lo de adentro. Pero eso no quiere decir que seas fea, igual eso no sería malo y yo te desearía igual, así que…

Fue cortada por una mujer que lo beso con ímpetu, sabiendo que a Inuyasha le costaba horrores el tema de comunicarse. Él era más un hombre de acción, y adoraba eso.

— Yo también te amo. Siempre.

— Ya sabía — El hanyô sonrió, Kagome estaba completamente consiente que ella misma había aumentado su ego.

Se quedaron un rato más abrasados, disfrutando de la compañía.

— Sabes — dijo Inuyasha, cansado del silencio — no muy lejos de aquí hay una cueva.

— Señor, me confunde — hizo su mejor cara de inocente — ¿Qué está sugiriendo?

— No te conté la mejor parte — hizo una dramática pausa — está debajo de una cascada.

La mujer instantáneamente salto a su cuello y lo besó, por enésima vez.

Luego, se subió a su espalda y emprendieron el viaje. El hanyô disfrutó estando cerca de ella, teniendo el viento a favor sintiendo su aroma todo el tiempo. Sujetó más fuertemente sus piernas y apuró el paso, si seguían a esa velocidad tardarían demasiado.

Kagome se bajó con la espalda adolorida, un rato estaba bien, era cómodo y calentito. Pero después se tornaba molesto.

Un bello lugar apareció frente a sus ojos, más bello que el anterior. Era tal y como Inuyasha lo había descrito. Con paciencia y equilibrio logró pasar, pisando cada piedra para no caer al agua. El hanyô estaba molesto de que no aceptara su ayuda, un solo salto y hubieran estado del otro lado, pero ella se negó.

Atravesaron la cascada, que funcionaba como una cortina para proteger la vista hacia dentro de la cueva. Se mojaron igual, a lo que Inuyasha se rió y ella lo mandó a volar, pero sólo en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Kagome estuvo a punto de hablar, el otro le tapó la boca y levantó las orejas. Le hizo una señal para que se calle y ambos observaron el interior de la caverna.

En lo profundo de ella había dos ancianas sentadas una frente a otra, observando una olla con un líquido extraño.

La miko decidió hacerse notar, a pesar de las vagas retenciones de su compañero.

— Hola, señoras — acomodó su voz porque se creaba demasiado eco allí — lamentamos molestarlas. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.

Las dos mujeres presentes voltearon hacia ella con una rapidez espeluznante y luego, sonrieron cálidamente. Supuso que no serían malas personas, como había presentido en un principio.

— Pasa, querida — habló una de ellas, con un tono cansado — siéntate.

Kagome pasó junto con Inuyasha y ambos las saludaron cordialmente, aunque el hanyô hubiera preferido estar a solas con su compañera en vez de tener que estar sentado al lado de una anciana que olía a suciedad y muerte. Y además le giñó el ojo.

— ¿Quieren que les revelemos el futuro? Podemos hacerlo — La otra concordó con su amiga.

— Sí, porque no — su marido la golpeó levemente con el codo y ella sonrió aparentando que nada pasaba — será divertido.

—Bien.

La más morena se sonó los dedos y empezó a preparar el caldo mientras la otra sostenía un antiguo libro con las tapas podridas y las hojas amarillentas.

Se agregó al extraño y espeso brebaje unas especias y una pluma húmeda. La encargada de prepararlo tomó una larga cuchara de metal y la usó durante unos segundos.

— ¡No, no, el libro dice que hay que revolver en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj! — Su ayudante le gritaba histérica — ¡lo estás haciendo mal!

— ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? ¡Es exactamente lo mismo!

Mientras, la miko tomó la mano del hanyô y se apegó a él.

— Creo que es hora de irnos, Kagome — le susurró él al oído, ésta le negó con la cabeza y siguió mirando embelesada la situación, parecía hipnotizada.

El par de ancianas echaron unas ramas y dijeron a coro un hechizo.

— Deseamos ver el destino y jugar con el tiempo de estas dos almas — los dos compañeros se sintieron extraños y enfermos — Al igual que lo era antes, así será también ahora.

Inuyasha y Kagome desparecieron sin dejar rastros. Las dos viejas miraron los lugares vacios y luego entre ellas.

— Te dije que lo estabas haciendo mal.

—

Despertaron por el ruido de los bombardeos. Aunque debería ser al revés, Kagome era la que estaba más activa. Inuyasha estaba atontado y escuchaba un eco distante, sus desarrollados sentidos no resistían tanto, sus oídos estaban embotados.

Aún cuando ella le gritó en la oreja no pudo reaccionar, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta un árbol, un poco alejado de las explosiones. Estuvo unos momentos esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Esto no tenía mucho sentido, hace unos momentos estaban en una cueva escuchando a dos ancianas hablando, y luego despertaban en medio de una batalla. Una muy grande por lo visto. Aviones pasaban y tiraban sus bombas, dejando a muchos soldados malheridos e incluso al borde de la muerte.

— ¿Qu-qué es eso?

— Eso, Inuyasha, son bombas. Estamos en medio de una guerra.

La cara de desconcertado que puso le indicó que esto no sería nada bueno. Luego, volvió a desmayarse.

Con un hanyô atontado le fue difícil pasar a través del campo. Soldados relativamente modernos cruzaban corriendo y ella, sin saber hacia dónde escapar, se estaba volviendo loca.

Paró a uno de ellos y rezó internamente a que este no pensara que eran el enemigo. Aunque fuera extraño, no lo hizo. El hombre estaba sangrando del brazo y se le veía con un corte en la mejilla, pero no era nada comparado con militares con extremidades amputadas o deformaciones en su cuerpo causado por la sangrienta batalla.

— Disculpe, pero — se mordió el labio intentando pensar en qué le diría, tenía al amor de su vida medio consciente tirado a su lado y ella no se sentía del todo bien — ¿qué año es este?

— Te golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza, ¿verdad, niña?

— Este. Sí, sí. ¿Qué año es?

— 1942 — hizo una breve pausa — escucha, este no es lugar para ti. Vete con tu amigo en este instante.

Agradeció brevemente la ayuda y siguió su camino.

¡¿Cómo había llegado a 1942?! Su frágil corazón no toleraría más sorpresas.

Encontró entre la espesura del bosque una destartalada casa, sin puertas y con las ventanas colgando. Su principal importancia era poner a Inuyasha a salvo. Lo colocó arriba de una cama maltrecha y con la tela carcomida, le dejó que descansara lo suficiente.

Mirando por la ventana — no se atrevía a asomarse por el hueco donde antes hubo una puerta — observó la intensa pelea que se desataba a lo lejos. No entendía por qué estaba pasando, y luego recordó lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela. El bombardeo en Tokio no-nuclear más grande de la historia.

Su cerebro estaba colapsando tratando de encontrar la razón y hallar una salida a todo esto. Se llevó una mano a su brazo porque sintió algo caliente bajando por él. Sangre.

Estaba herida y ni siquiera lo había notado. Suponía que la adrenalina y los nervios tenían la culpa. Por suerte en el lugar se encontraban algunas prendas viejas que primero había sido descubierta por polillas, así que estaba bastante comida, literalmente. La ató alrededor para que no siguiera fluyendo.

Su compañero estaba empezando a despertar. En un parpadeo ella estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se veía bastante ido, pero le dio su tiempo. Se sentó y la miró con intensidad, no sabía qué estaba pasando, y era comprensible ya que el chico jamás había visto un avión, seguramente pensaba que era algo así como un monstruo de metal. Así que le explico eso.

Intentó ser lo más simple que pudo, pero tampoco hubo mucho de qué hablar. Las guerras aparecieron en el momento en que el hombre lo hizo. No era una novedad.

— Escucha, tenemos que encontrar un mejor escondite mientras podamos. Me mataría que algo te pasara.

— ¿Eres tonta, mujer? No me pasará nada, eres tú la que debería estar asustada — Kagome le dio una significativa mirada, estaba muriendo de terror. La abrazó con fuerza — pero descuida, te cuidaré con mi vida.

Salieron despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido, con Inuyasha sosteniendo a Tesaiga por delante de la chica queriendo captar todos los sonidos. Podía parecer fuerte, pero por dentro sus sentidos estaban empezando a debilitarse. Recordó aquella vez en el que se encontró a un hombrecito que creaba súbditos de tinta. Pero esto era diez veces peor.

La sangre que emanaba por todos lados era repugnante y los sonidos que a lo lejos se escuchaban de aquellas bombas lo estaban desequilibrando. No duraría mucho tiempo, pero debía mantener todo lo que pudiera la compostura, por Kagome. A sí que lo mejor sería internarse entre la maleza y dejar atrás la playa. Aún seguían escuchando los gritos.

El hanyô podía haberse vuelto loco al haberse enterado que la miko tenía una herida, pero no lo notó porque olía a muerte y sufrimiento por todos lados, esas eran las desventajas de tener buenos sentidos.

Por esa misma razón, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome pudieron predecir que estaban transitando por una peligrosa trampa. Muchos soldados esperaban en los alrededores escuchar algún ruido, para así poder atacar.

En el instante en que pisaron el terreno varios soldados aparecieron de la nada y quisieron aniquilarlos, por supuesto, su compañero tomó a la miko y salió de allí tan rápido como sus piernas resistieron.

Aún así los hombres parecían nacer de la tierra, estaban por doquier. Intento escabullirse y pasarlos de largo.

En un momento en el que le pareció que se estaba volviendo todavía más fuerte, su cuerpo colapso por la presión del lugar, los sonidos y olores. Cayó de bruces al suelo, como peso muerto, llevándose consigo a la mujer.

Como ella no estaba en su espalda, hizo el papel de almohada para Inuyasha, quien estaba completamente desmayado.

Los tipos se acercaban rodeándolos, y con un hombre mitad bestia que en ese momento pareció lo triple de pesado no les iba a ser fácil escaparse. Con toda su fuerza lo rodó a un lado y a unos instantes en que ellos llegaran corriendo con sus armas, la miko levantó un campo de energía. Eso los mantendría a salvo por un tiempo.

Eran grotescos y asquerosos, sin dar descanso ni para respirar, intentaban a toda costar romper la barrera que la chica había levantado, no sabía qué iba a hacer.

Estuvo todo el tiempo que pudo resistiendo. Sabiendo que en ese momento, la prioridad desde su punto de vista era su acompañante. De pronto todos se detuvieron y giraron sus cabezas, hacia la playa. Se aproximaban unos aviones, y eso sólo significaba peligro.

Un fuerte sonido, una luz que la dejó ciega por unos instantes. Y todo acabó.

La bomba había pulverizado a todos.

No pudo resistirlo y el muro invisible se desvaneció. Sus poderes estaban debilitados. Intentó que él reaccionara, pero nada funcionaba. Hasta unas bofetadas le obsequio, pero ni se inmutó.

— Veamos — tenía la voz gruesa y rasposa — lindo rostro y buen cuerpo. ¿Qué podré hacer contigo?

No necesito darse vuelta para saber que era un soldado, y al oír la explosión había llegado para ver el desastre. Abrazó a Inuyasha y escondió el rostro en su pecho.

La tomó de los pies y ella gritó, haciéndolo enojar y logrando una mayor presión en ellos.

— No te resistas. Sabes que lo quieres.

No respondió. En cambio, peleo con uñas y dientes para librarse del corpulento animal. Sus gritos desesperados debieron haber sacado de su trance al hanyô, porque este le propino con sus pocas fuerzas un golpe en la mejilla al otro — sus fuerzas eran igual de comparables con los de un humano, un fuerte humano —. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Inuyasha estaba sobre él y no paró de golpearlo hasta que este se perdió varios dientes.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, demonio!

Su ira se incrementaba cada vez más hasta el punto de perder la razón. El militar ante la situación, optó por lo más obvio: usar alguna de sus armas para defenderse.

Tomó el cuchillo con la mano y lo levantó en el aire rápidamente, como Inuyasha estaba cegado de la rabia, Kagome fue la única que pudo observarlo y trató de que la acción del hombre no se llevara cabo.

Fue todo a la vez. Kagome se lanzó entre ambos para evitarlo, su compañero cayó hacia atrás. Y el soldado enterró su cuchillo en el vientre de la miko.

Luego, todo se volvió negro.

— Vaya, pensamos que no funcionaría — dijo la anciana con sorpresa.

— Sí, den gracias que el conjuro para regresarlos lo hicimos a tiempo — comentó la otra —Si no quién sabe qué hubiera pasado. A propósito, ¿adónde fueron llevados?

El hanyô y la chica del futuro se encontraban sentados en frente de las mujeres. No tenían ninguna herida y se sentían de maravilla.

Entre la confusión y la felicidad, ambos se levantaron, agradecieron el "curioso" paseo y se retiraron de la cueva. Aunque Inuyasha estuvo a punto de saltar sobre las viejas para asesinarlas si no fuera porque ella lo tomó de la oreja.

Un rato después estaban paseando por el mismo camino lleno de flores, tomados de las manos y en un rotundo silencio.

— Sabes — dijo por fin Kagome y detuvo a Inuyasha en su caminata — Te amo más que a nada.

Su compañero la beso con ternura y luego le sonrió, con esos ojos que parecían oro fundido.

— Keh.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Esta es la primera vez que participo en un reto.

— ¡Näkemiin!


End file.
